The goals set for the current year are to study the effects of two volatile halogenated anesthetic agents, halothane and enflurane, on norepinephrine release and metabolism in isolated vascular smooth muscle. We furthermore plan to extend studies on morphine and droperidol to include examination of the effects of these agents on mono-amine oxidase and catechol-0-methyl transferase activity. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Muldoon, S.M. and Vanhoutte, P.M.: Alpha Adrenergic Blocking Effect of Droperidol on Isolated Pulmonary Arteries and Cutaneous Veins of the Dog. Fed. Proc. 35, 1976. (Abstract).